


Idiots in Love

by Kdubbz1990



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Absolute fluff, Drinking, Flirting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Party, drunk boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdubbz1990/pseuds/Kdubbz1990
Summary: Jeno thinks Jaemin is Pretty.Jaemin thinks Jeno is pretty and wants him to sit on his lap.Renjun and Jisung have to hear about it.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Idiots in Love

Another Thursday Night, another radio station party. Each one had a theme...this one was Walk of Shame. Picture it, a bunch of college students in a bar, wearing ties on their heads, button downs, and boxers. Not the most glamorous of parties. Not that any of the party goers cared - they were all wasted beyond belief and having a great time.

Renjun worked for the station - high up - Sales Director - so he had to attend every party. He was just glad he convinced his friends to join him this time. Donghyuck was off somewhere flirting with god knows who, Jaemin was talking to Jisung and Jeno was currently finishing his probably tenth drink of the night next to Renjun.

“Junnie, who is that boy over there?” 

“That boy?” Renjun asks pointing at Jaemin.

“Yeah,” Jeno responds.

“Uh, it’s Jaemin,” Renjun says giving his friend a concerned look.

“He’s so pretty,” Jeno says.

“So I’ve heard,” Renjun replies, “Many times.”

“Do you think I should go talk to him? Do you think he will give me his number?” 

“Uh, Jen, are you ok?” Renjun asks concerned again.

****

Meanwhile - on the other side of the room Jisung is stuck babysitting a drunk Jaemin.

“Hey Sungie”

“Yes.”

“Who’s that boy over there?” Jaemin asks.

“Uh, you mean Jeno,” Jisung asks concerned.

“He’s pretty,” Jaemin says dreamily.

“Uh, maybe you should be cut off.”

“Why is he standing over there? I want him to be sitting right here,” Jaemin says pointing to his lap.

***

“Yeah, Jen, you should definitely go talk to him,” Renjun says with an eye roll.

“Do you think he will like me?”

“Yeah,” Renjun says, “I think there is a good chance he will - maybe he even already does.”

“Really???” Jeno asks.

“I certainly hope so because you have been dating Jaemin for a year now,” Renjun laughs.

“I have?” Jeno answers, “I don’t think so, he’s so pretty.”

“Yeah, I am pretty sure you have.”

****

“Jaemin, are you sure you are ok?”

“Yeah, why?” Jaemin asks with the cutest look ever.

“Because you have been dating Jeno for a year now,” Jisung says with an exasperated tone.

“Well then tell him to come sit right here,” Jaemin says pointing to his lap.

****

“Hey Jen, Jaemin wants you to go sit on his lap,” Jisung says when he walks up to his two friends.

“See Jen, I told you he would like you,” Renjun says encouragingly pushing his friend towards Jaemin.

The two stand and watch as Jeno stumbles his way over to Jaemin and messily falls into his lap.

“Those two are completely wasted and hopeless,” Jisung says with a sigh.

“Yep,” Renjun agrees, “But it’s good to know that even completely trashed - they still only have eyes for each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% based on a true story.
> 
> My best friends were dating, completely drunk at a radio station party, and this exchange actually happened - almost word for word.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short little one shot that for some reason I had to write and get out immediately.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
